


The Prince Comes Calling

by joufancyhuh



Series: Starkhaven's Finest [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: 100s, Background Rylen/Seb, M/M, Rylen in his young templar days, Sebastian only mentioned, Wild Sebastian, but the focus of this fic, is this a crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 20:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: The Prince arrives for his monthly visit to the Circle.





	The Prince Comes Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessTiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/gifts).

> Goddesstiera asked: Sebastian for 100 words

The young Prince is back,” A templar on duty sneers, nudging his companion in the ribs. “Time for his monthly visit with the mages, aye?” 

Rylen smirks, keeping his eyes ahead. “Hoping for a go this time, Jamie? Better wait until after he’s clean again.” 

“I hear his family plans to send him to the Chantry. Reform him and all.” 

Rylen licks his lips, vivid memories of the last time the Prince visited the Circle. “I’m gonna miss these little visits of ours.” 

“Maybe I should move closer to the door before it’s too late,” Jaime replies with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like I need to explain this one. There’s this show, Misfits (which is phenom) and one of the guy’s goes to a healer to get his junk cleaned and just, I pictured wild!Sebastian using mages in like the same extent and also sleeping with a different templar every time he’s there. I regret both everything and nothing.


End file.
